Dark side of the death
by Aira Chaterine Keehl
Summary: "Aku adalah L dan L adalah aku. Kita berdua berpemikiran berbeda namun satu dan tidak dapat terpisahkan."  ONESHOOT!  RnR please!    Read if u like Crime/Mysteri genre!


**Title : **Dark side of the death (judulnya ngasal dah XD)

**Fandom: **i'm back with the DEATH NOTE FANDOM!**  
**

**Rated: **T

**Dissclaimer: **Death note belongs to Takeshi obata and Tsugumu Ohba**  
**

**Summary: **Kegelapan dimana-mana.. dimana aku? siapa dia? "aku adalah L dan L adalah aku. Kita berdua berpemikiran berbeda namun satu dan tidak terpisahkan. Aku adalah L" Tapi.. tidak masuk akal.. L sudah meninggal!

* * *

**~Misa POV~**

Apa ini?

Darah?

Me, mengapa aku bisa disini?

Dimana ini?

Gelap…

Aku hanya bisa melihat kegelapan dimana-mana. Kegelapan pekat yang seolah membungkusku.

Kukerjap-kerjapkan mata. Aku berdiri kemudian berjakan dengan terseok-seok. Pergelangan kakiku terasa sakit. Nyerinya luar biasa menyiksa. Aku menyenggol sesuatu yang hangat dan lunak kemudian akhirnya aku berhasil memangang jeruji besi. Jeruji yang entah untuk melindungiku dari kegelapan ini ataukah ia justru diperuntukan untuk mengurungku di dalam kegelapan?

Dadaku sesak, jantungku berdegup kencang dengan irama yang kacau.

Ada rasa tidak nyaman..

Aku duduk.

Tenggorokanku terasa kering.

Dimana aku sebenarnya?

Di dalam kesunyian yang mencekam itu aku berpikir dan terus berpikir. Berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Gelap. Ingatanku seolah menghilang, tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini.

Alaram tanda bahaya telah di bunyikan.

Seluruh indraku siaga.

Ya, aku bisa saja berteriak. Tapi terlalu beresiko, lagipula suaraku rasanya telah hilang akibat dahaga yang semakin lama semakin melemahkanku.

Kukerjapkan mataku berusaha mencari sumber cahaya. Samar-samar kulihat sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu tampak kabur, berbayang, dan tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk otakku sehingga akhirnya menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang pahit.

Oh tidak! Aku nyaris tidak mempercayai penglihatanku.

"Li,light" sebuah desah lirih. Aku mendekat ke sosok itu. Light terbaring dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Kupeluk tubuh tidak bernyawa itu. Dingin, tak kurasakan lagi adanya kehangatan dari tubuh manusia. Kugoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

"! Bangunlah! Jangan bercanda!" Teriakku histeris. Air mata mulai mengalir tanpa bisa ku bendung.

Aku segera melakukan apa yang kubisa. Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya mencari denyut-denyut kehidupan disana.

TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MATI!

Aku membuka kemeja putih yang dikenakan Light. Kemeja putih yang kini warnanya berubah memerah karena darah.

"KYYAAAA!" Sekali lagi aku berteriak parau. Potongan-potongan memori masa laluku kembali lagi. Nyata dan menghantui. Darah dimana-mana! "Hitogoroshi." Gumamku lirih.

"Hitogoroshi."

"Hitogoroshi"

Aku terus bergumam hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi bisikan kecil.

Pemandangan ini terlalu mengerikan. Kenapa harus Light?

Air mata kembali mengalir.

Sebuah lubang besar terlihat di dada Light, lubang tempat dimana jantungnya seharusnya berada.

Seolah masih belum cukup, kepala Light terpotong dari lehernya. Mata Cokelatnya masih terbuka. Seolah ia melihat semuanya. Semua yang terjadi saat seseorang membunuhnya.

"siapa?" aku bergumam parau.

"siapa?"

"siapa?"

"SIAPA?" Aku menjerit sekuat mungkin. "Keluar kau!"

"HITOGOROSHI!"

Sebuah suara.

Angin kah?

Sesuatu-atau seseorang datang.

"kau menyebutku pembunuh? Lalu apa yang selama ini kalian berdua lakukan? Bukankah aku hanya membunuh satu orang? Kalian bahkan masih bisa tidur nyenyak setelah membunuh banyak orang."

Seseorang. Dari suaranya, dia seorang laki-laki. Entah kenapa suara itu terasa sangat familiar..

"Siapa kau?"

"harus kuakui KIRA benar, dengan membunuh para kriminal itu dunia akan semakin aman dan angka kejahatan akan turun derastis. Mereka memang pantas mati kau tahu?" Ujar orang itu disusul oleh suara tawa melengking.

"tetapi, ada satu perbuatan kalian yang salah besar."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku memanfaatkan kessempatan dengan mencari-cari jam milik Light. Kalau tidak salah ada potongan death note di dalamnya.

"Membunuhku."

Apa? Dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal. _Membunuhku_?

"ya, Membunuhku adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan Yagami Light."

Ketemu. Notenya masih ada. Sekarang aku tinggal melihat namanya dengan mata shinigamiku.

"cukup! Semua yang kau katakana benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Light sudah membunuhmu? Lalu mengapa kau masih hidup?"

"entah, Death note adalah sebuah note yang membingungkan. Kau tahu?" Ujar orang itu dengan nada bercanda yang santai.

"Si, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Siapa aku..?"

Aku diam, bertekad menunggu hingga dia menjawab.

"Aku adalah teman sekaligus musuhmu."

Aku menerjang jeruji yang memisahkan kami. "siapa kau sebenarnya?" aku mendesis.

"kau tahu, aku sering merasa bingung." Ujarnya dengan nada polos.

"Mengapa kita selalu melupakan orang yang telah tiada? Cepat atau lambat mereka akan dilupakan bahkan untuk orang terpenting sekalipun. Memori tentang mereka perlahan menghilang saat kita melanjutkan hidup."

Tidak ada jawaban dariku.

.

.

.HENING

.

.

"Aku adalah sisi gelap dari **L **yang tidak pernah kalian lihat sebelumnya. Aku ada namun tak terlihat. Eksistensiku sendiri telah terlupakan oleh eksistensi **L **sebagai detektif no1 dunia yang selalu menjunjung keadilan."

Tidak mungkin. **L? **Bukankah Rem telah membunuhnya?

"**L **sudah meninggal! Siapa kau sebanarnya dan mengapa kau membunuh Light?"

"bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku adalah **L **dan **L **adalah aku. Kita berdua memiliki pemikiran berbeda namun tetap membutuhkansatu dan yang lain. Kita tidak terpisahkan. Hanya saja **L** selau berusaha menyembunyikanku dimata dunia. Aku ada, namun keberadaanku itu telah lama terkurung karena ego** L.****"**

"a, apa tujuanmu? Mengapa kau membunuh Light?"

"hmm..tujuanku? berterimakasih."

Membunuh untuk berterimaksih? Apa orang ini sudah gila? Mengaku dirinya adalah** L** .

"tampaknya kau tidak mengerti? Ya, aku makhlum. Kalau kau mengerti secepat ini Light-kun tidak akan bisa memanfaatkanmu. Kujelaskan.. Selama ini aku selalu terkurung dalam **L **, namun saat Light-kun membunuh** L **dia secara tidak sadar juga melapaskan diriku."

Udara terasa semakin dingin di sini. Entahlah, aku merasakan sebuah aura aneh pada pemuda yang mengaku dirinya **L **itu.

**END OF MISA POV**

**

* * *

**

Sepasang mata bersinar merah di keremangan ruangan itu. Mata itu menatap lapar kedalam sebuah jeruji bak sang serigala yang menginginkan si kerudung merah. Si kerudung merah telah terjebak sebab ia telah salah menyangka bahwa serigala itu tetap dirinya yang dulu. Sang anak serigala lemah itu telah berubah.

* * *

_Tahukah kau bahwa serigala terlahir tuli? Sangat hebat bukan? Karena saat dewasa mereka bisa mendengar suara lolongan serigala lainnya bahkan dari kejauhan radius 18 meter._

_

* * *

_

"bisakah kau membayangkan betapa kecewaya **L **saat dia mengetahui bahwa dugaannya selama ini benar? Saat **L **mengetahui bahwa teman pertamanya benar-benar KIRA? Hahaha, harusnya dia tidak sebodoh itu dengan mempercayai kalian berdua. Light-kun sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan **L **dan sekarang aku akan berterimakasih sekaligus menuntut balas untuk **L.**" ujar sang serigala datar.

"ke, kenapa? mengapa tidak membunuhku saja?" Ujar sang kerudung merah lirih. Sang serigala telah memakan 'neneknya'. "kenapa harus Light?"

Serigala berjalan mendekat. Tersenyum oleh kebodohan serta kepolosan si kerudung merah.

"wanita bodoh! Iblis itu sudah memanfaatkanmu berkali-kali. Kau bahkan sudah kehilangan setengah masa hidupmu dua kali. Dan kini kau mau aku membunuhmu demi nyawa manusia tidak berharga itu? Menyedihkan. Dia tidak mencintaimu gadis bodoh! Light-kun bahkan menjual jiwanya untuk mengalahkan Near. Dia pikir dia sudah menjadi dewa tapi sebenarnya dia tidak lebih dari pemuda rapuh dan bosan yang menemukan sebuah mainan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya."

Serigala berjongkok di depan jeruji sel.

"mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di tempat yang lebih mengerikan dari sekedar Mu."

"kk,kau!" si kerudung merah berseru marah. Ia meremas note di tangannya.

"walaupun Light memanfaatkan Misa. Misa tetap rela asal bisa selalu bersama dengan Light."

"ho,"

Mereka kini berpandangan. Terlalu gelap untuk melihat nama sang serigala, namun si kerudung merah yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Hanya ada satu kesempatan untuk lolos, dan dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

"presentase kau berpikir untuk menuliskan namaku di potongan note yang kau genggam dan kabur dari sini meningkat menjadi 92%"

Si kerudung merah tidak menjawab.

"Amane Misa," Ujar serigala.

"kuberitahu alasan mengapa aku tidak membunuhmu." Sang serigala mendekat hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh si kerudung merah, kemudian ia menengadah dan menatap sesuatu diatas kepala Misa.

"waktumu sudah dekat. Sebentar lagi kau akan mati dengan sendirinya, aku disini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kematianmu akan benar-benar menyakitkan."

* * *

_Si kerudung merah terpana memandangi sang serigala. _

_Dalam hati, si kerudung merah berkata pada dirinya bahwa serigala ini berbeda…_

_Ia unik dan spesial._

_

* * *

_

Mata Misa terbelalak. Ia tampak sangat terkejut. Kini, diterangi dengan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara..

MISA MELIHATNYA!

Kini Misa bisa membaca nama orang itu berkat mata shinigaminya.

**TIDAK ADA!**

Orang di depannya tak bernama. Ia adalah serigala tak bernama.

**TIDAK MUNGKIN SESEORANG TIDAK MEMILIKI NAMA.**

Masa hidup sang serigala pun tidak dapat ia lihat. Berbeda dengan masa hidup orang kebanyakan, masa hidup pemuda di depannya ini bukan dalam angka melainkan dalam simbol yang tidak pernah Misa lihat seumur hidupnya.

"nah, sepertinya sudah hampir waktunya." Pemuda itu sambil melihat jam sakunya.

Wajah pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan **L **bahkan senyumannya! Sama. Seolah mereka identik dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Teng.. teng.. teng.. teng ..teng.. teng.. teng.. teng.. teng.. teng.. teng.. teng..

Jam berdentang dua belas kali.

.

.

.

.

"checkmate."

**~END~**

**Aira chaterine Keehl**

**Hai!** i'm back again! ^w^

minna-san, mungkin arti dari cerita ini masih belum terlihat.. namun saya membuatnya memang terburu-buru :p Ini oneshoot jadi nga ada sambungannya.

MOHON REVIEWNYA! ^^

Saya siap menerima kritik dan saran dari semuanya.

**mind review**?


End file.
